My Hair!
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Gin ketemu Yuki-onna? "Tukar barang berhargamu dengan bajuku ini."-"KAU! Kau telah menghancurkan harga diriku! Kukutuk kau!" OOC, penggunaan bahasa yang aneh, dll. RnR please...


**My Hair!**  
Fanfic gaje yang ide ceritanya mendadak ilang setelah nonton pertandingan Indonesia vs Denmark kemaren. _Uwaaa! Greysia Polii ma Firdasari keren banget!_ *ditendang*

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang saia pake di fic ini murni bukan punya saia! Saia cuma punya oplosannya doang *?*

A/N. Saia dapet ide cerita ini pas lagi bingung tentang warna rambutnya Gin. Di suatu episode warnanya kuning sedangkan di episode episode lain warnanya perak. Makanya terciptalah fic ini.  
Modified-Canon, OOC, lebay, gaje, pendek, alur kecepetan, full dialog, penggunaan bahasa yang aneh, trus... err... yaaah baca sajalah :DDD

Enjoy!

xxx

"Teman-teman! Gue punya berita bagus loh!" seru Vermouth ketika ia memasuki ruangan tempat teman teman setimnya berada. Vodka dan Kir yang lagi bersantai dengan kegiatannya masing masing pun langsung duduk melingkar menunggu penjelasan cewek bernama asli Chris Veinyard itu.

"Apa?" tanya Vodka tak sabar.

"Hehehe... Big Boss ngasih kita liburan ke Prefektur Yamagata selama seminggu penuh! Gimana? Asik kan? Kita bisa berski sepuasnya!" Vermouth nyerocos dengan panjang kali lebar sama dengan riang gembira. *lho?*

"Waah... Bagus itu! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak liburan!" balas Vodka tak kalah antusias. Maklum, udah kerja lebih dari lima tahun mengabdi pada organisasi tapi baru dikasih hari libur sekali sama sang Boss. Itu pun sudah bertahun tahun yang lalu.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Kir tak kalah senang. Di atas kepalanya bahkan sudah tercipta sebuah taman bunga kecil lengkap dengan kupu kupu yang sedang menari riang, menandakan hatinya yang berbunga bunga.

"Bagaimana kalau besok?" ajakan Vermouth langsung disambut dengan seruan 'Ayo kita belanja!' oleh Kir.

Tapi sepertinya... ada yang terlupakan deh. Apa ya? OH YA! GIN!

"Aku tak ikut," kata Gin tiba tiba dari sudut ruangan. Cowok berambut kuning panjang itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca novel 'Angels and Demons' ciptaan Dan Brown. Haduuh... Gin, kalau udah selesai bacanya, saia boleh minjem nggak?

Nah, kembali ke topik awal.

"Lho, kak Gin, kok nggak mau ikut? Kan enak akhirnya kita dapet jatah liburan..." tanya Vodka. "Jangan bilang kalo kakak udah jadi _workaholic_ atau masokis."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kakakmu yang ganteng ini masih waras kok," kata Gin narsis sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata yang sukses bikin orang orang yang melihatnya langsung kebelet pengen muntah darah.

"Trus, kenapa nggak mau ikut?" tanya Kir, satu satunya orang yang nggak kena efek samping dari kedipan laknat Gin.

"Yaa... tak mau ikut saja. Memangnya harus ada alasan tertentu untuk tidak ikut? Ane kan punya hak untuk memilih dan dipilih—eh salah, untuk menerima dan menolak, dan ente ente melanggar HAM kalau ente mengambil hak ane. Paham?" cerocos Gin OOC. Yang denger cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Gin, kok gaya bahasamu jadi mirip si author sih?" tanya Kir heran.

"Oh, shut up."

Tiba tiba sebuah bohlam menyala terang benderang di atas kepala Vermouth, nggak nyadar dia kalo udah boros energi. "Aah! Gin, kau pasti tak mau ikut karena takut dengan legenda wanita salju yang terkenal di daerah sana. Iya kan?" kata Vermouth sok tau plus sotoy sama dengan nyolot.

Wajah Gin memerah seketika. Ketauan deh kalo dia emang beneran takut. Jiakakakakak.... dasar, salah sendiri punya ego gede banget. Tapi bukan Gin namanya kalo membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh begitu saja. "Siapa bilang? Gue nggak mungkin takut sama seorang cewek! Apalagi cewek yang tidak jelas ada atau tidaknya," elaknya. Padahal dalem ati dia udah teriak teriak, _'wanita salju itu ada! Wanita salju itu ADA dan GUE TAKUUUT!'_.

"Aah... Bilang saja kau takut, Gin... Aku tidak akan menyebarkannya kok..." kata Vermouth semanis madu tetapi hati bagai racun. _'Fufufu... Halloween nanti aku pakai kostum wanita salju aah~'_ pikirnya licik.

"Ugh, sudah kubilang aku tidak takut!" balas Gin, membuat Vermouth menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut! Kalau tidak, aku akan meng-aqiqah kau!" seru Vermouth.

"Hah?" Gin cengok tak mengerti maksud ucapan cewek di depannya itu.

"Aku akan meng-aqiqah kau itu maksudnya AKU AKAN MENGGUNDULI KEPALAMU ITU!" seru Vermouth sadis, sukses membuat Gin pasrah karena tak mau rambutnya yang sangat berharga itu hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya.

xxx

**Prefektur Yamagata**

Gin, Vodka, Kir, dan Vermouth berpisah untuk mencari _spot spot_ berski yang cocok dengan mereka. Karena tokoh utama di fic ini adalah Gin, jadi kita ikutin terus Gin ke mana pun ia pergi. Ke hutan? Saia ikutin. Ke vila? Saia ikutin. Ke neraka? Silakan abang Gin pergi sendiri. Saia tak berminat sedikit pun :DD

Nah, hari sudah gelap, tapi abang Gin masih berada di dalam hutan. Kenapa? Kayaknya siiih... dia tersesat. Haduuh... Ada ada saja deh. Sejak kapan Gin jadi buta arah seperti Ran?

"Gila, kayaknya gue tersesat nih," keluh Gin. Ya elah, udah 3 jam lebih muter muter di tempat yang sama baru sadar sekarang kalo tersesat. "Mana sekarang udah gelap. Moga moga _yuki-onna_ nggak muncul, amiiin..."

Sambil komat kamit merapal mantra pengusir setan, Gin berjalan menyusuri hutan, mencari secercah harapan—halah—mencari jalan keluar. Tiba tiba, ia berhenti melangkah karena melihat seorang wanita—kalau saja itu bisa disebut sebagai 'orang'—berjalan ke arahnya. Gin menelan ludahnya sendiri dan ia merasa tubuhnya gemetar karena takut.

Wanita itu berambut perak panjang dan mengenakan kimono yang juga berwarna perak. Yaah... Kalau Anda tau Sode no Shirayuki dan Matsumoto Rangiku dari anime Bleach, maka bayangkan saja wanita yang ada di depan Gin itu merupakan campuran antara Shirayuki dan Rangiku. Iyep, kimono yang dipakai wanita itu agak memperlihatkan bagian atas tubuhnya yang seharusnya tertutupi. Masih bingung dengan deskripsi saia? Kalau begitu, silakan lihat File 8 di manga Volume 50, maka Anda akan mengerti apa yang saia maksudkan.

Kita kembali ke Gin...

"M-m-mau apa k-kau?" tanya Gin terbata bata karena takut ketika wanita berambut perak itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata, "tukar barang berhargamu dengan bajuku ini."

Gin meloncat kaget dan menjawab, "t-tidak, t-trims. Rambutku takkan kuberikan pada siapapun..."

Masih tersenyum, wanita itu berkata, "hoo... jadi rambutmu itu adalah barangmu yang paling berharga ya..."

"Yaa... begitulah." Entah sejak kapan ketakutannya lenyap. Mungkin mantra yang tadi dia baca itu bukan mantra pengusir setan tapi mantra biar rasa takutnya hilang sampai tak membekas.

"Hmm... begitu ya..." Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke belakang Gin dan memeluknya. Lalu... *sensor**sensor**sensor* Yaah... Intinya, wanita itu menggoda Gin dengan segala cara agar Gin mau menukar barang berharganya dengan baju perak yang dikenakannya dan pada akhirnya ia akan mengambil jantung Gin. Haduh, ngos ngosan saia ngetik kalimat ini.

"Ayolaah... Tukar barang berhargamu dengan bajuku ini... Ya?" wanita itu tak menyerah menggoda Gin. Tapi Gin tetep _keukeuh_ dengan pendiriannya. Rambutnya tak akan pernah ia berikan pada siapapun, termasuk menukarnya hanya untuk selembar kimono tipis berwarna perak.

"Ayolaaah... Kalau kau mau barteran, nanti aku jadi istrimu deeh~" lagi lagi si wanita merayu Gin. Hoho... tak dia siapa Gin sebenarnya.

"Tidak!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan cantik, seksi, baik hati, ramah, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, suka menyiram tanaman, bla bla bla..." kata si wanita narsis.

"Pertama, aku tidak mau menyerahkan rambutku ini," kata Gin sementara si wanita berteriak dalam hati, _'yang kuinginkan itu jantungmu tauk!'_. "Kedua, aku tidak tertarik dengan baju perakmu itu," lanjut Gin sementara wanita itu dalam hati berteriak, _'bukan bajunya! Tapi apa yang ada di baliknya, bodoh! Tubuhku yang seksi ini!'_. "Yang ketiga, aku tidak suka warna perak. Jauh lebih bagus warna kuning, seperti warna rambutku ini!" lanjut Gin sambil memamerkan rambut kuning panjangnya yang terawat. "Dan yang terakhir, aku ini gay. Jadi, tak mungkin aku tertarik pada tubuhmu, apalagi menikah denganmu."

Wanita itu melongo. "**UAPAAA? **Jadi selama ini sia sia saja aku merayumu?" seru wanita itu geram. Melihat Gin mengangguk, wanita itu kembali berseru, "KAU! Kau telah menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai perayu nomor satu di Jepang ini! Kau telah mempermalukanku di hadapan para readers! Kau telah membuang waktuku yang berharga! Kukutuk kau!"

"Apa? Kutukan?"

"Huahahahahaha! Ya!" Wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejap, rambut Gin sudah tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"TIDAAAAK! MY PRECIOUS HAIR!" seru Gin ketika ia sadar kepalanya kini sudah botak. Rambutnya yang panjang teronggok di atas salju.

"Fufufufu... Bye bye!" dengan sekali jentikkan lagi, wanita itu menghilang meninggalkan Gin yang sedang nangis guling guling di atas salju, meratapi nasib rambutnya.

xxx

**Sebulan kemudian...**

"**TIDAAAAK!**" terdengar seruan dari dalam kamar tidur Gin di markas organisasi. Kir yang letak kamarnya paling dekat dengan Gin langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar cowok botak itu.

"Ada apa Gin?" tanya Kir. Namun, begitu melihat pemandangan yang ditemuinya, ia langsung mengerti. Gin sedang berdiri di depan cerminnya sambil memegangi kepalanya. Tapi yang istimewa bukan itu. Rambut Gin sudah tumbuh sodara sodara! Tapi... warnanya perak!

"Aaah! Ternyata kutukannya tidak cuma satu! Rambutku jadi berwarna perak! Tidaaaaak!"

**Tamat**

**Author**: "Hei, nanti kalo ada yang nyariin gue, bilangin aja gue pergi ke sana, ya!" _*nunjuk ke jalan di sebelah kanan tapi lari ke jalan yang di sebelah kiri*_

**Yuki-onna**: "Siiip!" _*memandang author yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan*_

**Petugas RSJ**: _*dateng nyamperin yuki-onna*_ "Permisi, apakah Anda melihat orang ini? Orang ini baru aja kabur dari RSJ." _*nunjukin foto author*_

**Yuki-onna**: _*evil smirk*_ "Ooh... Tadi dia ke sana" _*nunjuk jalan yang tadi dilewatin author*_

**Petugas RSJ**: "Makasih." _*lari ngejar author*_

(Dari kejauhan terdengar suara author yang teriak karena terkejar oleh sang petugas RSJ)

**Yuki-onna**: "Review?"


End file.
